


Doesn't Mind

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Doge doesn't mind so much of Albus, so much of what happened. Better things happened, after all...





	Doesn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Doge doesn’t mind. 

He doesn’t mind that the other boys laugh at his scarred face that takes so very long to heal, because Albus smiles at him and tells him not to worry, they’ll never go anywhere in the world like he and Albus will. The boys never pick on Albus. Even then he is special.

He doesn’t mind when Albus wins the prizes and glory, when the teachers gasp and praise his amazing grasp of magical theory while Doge himself gets an ‘A’ or the occasional ‘E’ on his essays. He gets to see Albus shining with pride and fire, and he gets to applaud him. And best of all, in the dorms at night, he alone gets to sit on Albus’ bed while he points out the secret to whatever spell he mastered so perfectly, and to turn Albus’ newest certificate over and over in his hands, the letters picked out in flowing gold ink. _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_. He traces the letters with his fingers while Albus’ expressive, deep voice narrates incantations.

He doesn’t mind when it is Albus who is picked for Head Boy and he himself isn’t even a Prefect. He stays by Albus’ side while other acquaintances mutter behind his back about favouritism and power grabbing. 

“They’re jealous,” he would say quietly to Albus, who would turn his blinding, serene smile upon Doge who would have to look away, unable to stare into the sun. 

“I know,” he would say, peacefully. “It hardly matters.”

“No,” Doge would whisper. “None of that matters.” Albus patted his arm. He could feel the heat through his thin shirt. His heart stops for a moment.

He doesn’t even mind in later years when, holding him beneath him, gasping and crying, Albus screams “Gellert!” instead of “Elphias!”. He understands what love can do. After all, it is his ribs Albus’ hands trace and his shoulders Albus clutches at, his thighs pressed to his. His body beneath Albus’. It’s OK. And he cries only “Albus, Albus!” again and again until his throat is hoarse and they collapse in a heap of sweat and blood and tears. Albus doesn’t mention his slip. Neither does Doge.

He doesn’t mind when Albus becomes Head of Hogwarts and leaves him behind to his Ministry post. Sometimes the invitations come to take tea in the Headmasters’ study and Doge uses up his preciously hoarded leave to see him. Albus hasn’t aged in his eyes, although Doge himself has lost his scars but gained grey hair, tired eyes, lines. Albus still remembers how he takes his tea.

When Albus dies, only then does he mind. Because in his heart, he knows how much Albus didn’t say, how much he did say that was wrong, how much he didn’t _know_. But still, even deeper than that, it doesn’t _matter_ to him. He remembers, and he will defend him forever. Because Albus let him be with him. There was nothing more, under the circumstances, he could have done for Doge. 


End file.
